The present invention is in the field of proximity detectors. Proximity detectors have a wide range of uses and in particular can be used in shaft rotation detectors. This use is enabled by placing a proximity target on the shaft that is detected by a proximity detector located near the rotary path of the target. Passage of the target by the proximity detector is detected thereby detecting the rotation of the shaft. It is also possible to provide a plurality of such targets, permitting the detection of partial rotation of the shaft.